transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Universe Tech Specs
Cyclonus Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: RESTORER "Strength and honour embiggens the smallest mech." Note: Large and emotional, Cyclonus is noted as one of the wisest and kindest of all Decepticons. After the traumatic events of 2005, the Decepticons Skywarp and Bombshell decided to eschew all war and had themselves rebuilt into Cyclonus, the ultimate peacemaker, to bring peace to the shattered cosmos. Swearing to never hurt another soul, Cyclonus fights with words instead. His speeches are deemed cromulant by all, and he has travelled the Galaxy brokering peace deals. Now he has returned to Earth to attempt to heal the one rift he never could - the rift with the evil Autobots! Skills: Pamphlets, Prayer, Meditation Nightbeat Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: SECRET POLICE "They say you can be cops or criminals. When you're facing a loaded gun, what's the difference?" Note: Once, Nightbeat cared about things like justice and truth. These days, he just cares about knowing everything going on and using it to his best advantage, be it by charging protection rackets, taking bribes to look the other way, or by unsavoury interrogation techniques. Nightbeat fights dirty and never hesitates to make a deal that can't be refused. He takes pride in forcing previously virtuous Transformers to do dirty deeds. Skills: Blackmail, Extortion, Ginger_Beer_Trick Wildrider Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: FREEDOM FIGHTER "Enjoy the silence." Note: Wildrider is an exceptionally careful and cautious motorist. He produces guerrilla public safety videos and smuggles them out to ensure safety on the streets. His comrades know that Wildrider is really sincere in his dedication to safety. He dreads all noise and commotion. Wildrider dreams of becoming a librarian after the war but fears there may be no libraries left by then. Skills: Dewy_Decimal_System, Public_Safety, Quiet Punch Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: OVERT OPERATIONS "Hey guys, guess what? I'm COUNTERPUNCH!" Note: Aggressive, unsubtle and loutish, Punch was once one of a pair. He and his brother Counterpunch found themselves on opposite sides, but whereas Counterpunch led the life of peaceful resistance, Punch became a monster. He murdered Counterpunch and had him skinned, forcing technicians to graft Counterpunch's dead body onto his own frame as a third mode in order to show off and mock his dead counterpart. Now Punch swaggers about, making sure everyone knows exactly what happened to Counterpunch, and what a dangerous mechanoid he is! Skills: Swearing, Bragging, Knowledge:Illegal Drinking Dens Blueshift Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: RENAISSANCE MAN "I am but one mech, at the service of the Galaxy." Note: Blueshift is a Decepticon humble of his own abilities. A swashbuckling, charming, smooth, popular statesman, Blueshift is a refined gentleman, preferring only the finest of energon mixers, but always mindful never to hurt anyones feelings, and will always donate to charity whenever he can find it. Poilte, British and well-mannered, Blueshift is fearful of the evil Autobots and vows to use all of his many skills to make life gosh-darn-better for everyone concerned! Skills: Drinking_With_Pinkie_Up, Knowledge:Tea, Swashbuckling Scrapper Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: Artist "My work is a monument to my friends." Note: Boastful and proud, Scrapper epitomes the essence of a temperamental artist who demands respect from those he serves with. Prefering to fight the Autobots with grand displays, sculptures, and long lasting buildings that promote peace and friendship, he and his fellow Constructicons seek to change the world through artistic expression. An amazing flier; can fly mach 3 by addition of Levitation Wing. Carries a virtual armoury of weaponry, from swords to bazookas and everything in between. As right leg and part of torso, combines with fellow constructicons to form Devastator, friend of children and Omega Supremes everywhere. Skills: Art, Boasting, Safety_Regulations Galvatron Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: LIVING LEGEND OF THE RESISTANCE "As long as we believe in ourselves -- defeat is absurd!" Note: Once the wise, just leader known as Megatron, Galvatron was forced to take on a new name and a new visage to hide from the treacherous Autobot empire in 2005. Posing as a mad old coot living out in the neglected desert wastes of Tunisia, Galvatron nonetheless provides aid to the Decepticons where he can, always full of sound advice and clear-headed, logical thinking should anyone ever seek him out and see through his downtrodden facade. To most of his surroundings, he is an insignificant beggar or a local crazy nubbin; he is content to let them believe he is nothing, if it means that he may better offer his brilliant tactical mind to those Decepticon leaders who know his true identity. Galvatron is armed with an arm-mounted null ray, although he is loath to use it; it was the weapon of his dearest and most loyal friend, Starscream, who died to save his life from the Autobots in 2005. Galvatron will never forget. Soundwave Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: SPECIAL "M-O-O-N, that spells Soundwave!" Note: Built at the start of the war by the brilliant but tiny Cassetticons in order to provide them with an efficient way to move heavy objects. Friendly but not too bright, Soundwave is regarded as the Decepticons' lovable mascot whose childlike antics provide a refreshing break from the horrors of war. Secretly wants to be a choo-choo train when he grows up. Skills: none Rodimus Prime Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: AUTOBOT TYRANT Rank: 10/Despot "Nothing's gonna stand in my way." Note: A vicious tyrant for the Autobot ranks. Possesses acute military prowess. Speaks with the savvy of a seasoned fascist. Expert tactician with exceptional maneurvability in battle. Exceptionally hot-headed at all times. Always shoots first and never questions himself later. In robot mode, carries a photon eliminator that shoots high voltage electricity. Range: 500 miles. Speed: 200 MPH. Sole purpose is to enslave all life. His only weakness is his immense vanity and love of hair metal. Skills: Tyranny, Combat-Driving, Strategy, Tactics Cliffjumper Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: SECURITY "Strike first, strike fast, strike hard." Note: He's driven by desire to persecute Decepticons, and in battle his eagerness and daring have no equal. Good-natured to his fellow Autobots, though sometimes careless with property. His recklessness often leads to actual blowouts and situations too dangerous for him to handle. Although he finds Earth terrain a hindrance, he's one of the fastest Autobots, and often uses his speed to draw fire away from others. Shoots 'glass gas' which makes metal as brittle as glass. Inherited the position of Rodimus Prime's bodyguard after the suspicious death of Ironhide in 2005. Skills: Off-Road Driving, Combat Driving, Bravado, Poisoning Ironhide Red Alert Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: SECURITY DIRECTOR Rank: 5/Captain - Operations "Why, yes, I do enjoy watching." Note: Nothing escapes his notice, no matter how small, and you can be sure what he's noticed about other Transformers will come back to haunt them. Uses the information he gathers to blackmail comrades and enemies alike. Excellent sensory perception. Very indulgent of his sensors - constantly seeks new experiences, enjoys living a life of luxury. Fast in vehicular mode. Carries 25-mile range rocket launcher with particle beam rifle. Easily bribed with cash, new experiences, or information. Skills: Observation, Blackmail, Decryption, Encryption, Self-Indulgence More Notes About Mirror-Red Alert: Mirror Red Alert tends to keep a number of messages ready to be sent if he should ever fail to check in with the right person at the right moment, or enter in the right code into the right computer at the right time. These messages, if sent, will generally inform a rather large number of people about things that other people don't want them to know about. He does this for two reasons: (1) it discourages people from wanting to see him dead, and (2) if he is killed, it encourages a rather large number of people to get annoyed with his killer. It is, of course, up to any individual player to decide if Red Alert has a message concerning /them/ specifically. A second note concerning Mirror Red Alert: if someone looks into it well enough, they're likely to learn that he's not even supposed to be /on/ Earth right now! :V He's on vacation on XXX, living it up as he's prone to do. He didn't publicly announce the vacation, though, so it needs to be looked into. Blitzwing Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: GUERRILLA HERO "I think before I act, and thus reveal / The secret way to wisdom, and success." Note: Although Blitzwing originally possessed two modes like any Transformer, he could not in good conscience justify his high fuel usage while the less fortunate went dry. Therefore he had his alternate mode removed, increasing his efficiency tenfold. A hero to the downtrodden, he is known for his mercy in battle as much as for his wisdom. Has a reputation as thoughtful, earnest and intense. Speaks only in poetric metric. His face appears often on suppressed posters and murals. Flies at 30 mph, range virtually unlimited. Armed with battle rifle, grenades and combat knife. In lieu of transformation, rides tech-bike capable of nearly supersonic speed. Mobility hampered if separated from his vehicle. Skills: Advanced_Rhyming_Methods: Iambic, Advanced_Rhyming_Methods: Trochaic, Inspirational_T-Shirt_Face Lightspeed Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: DATA PROCESSING MEAT SHIELD "Huh? Wait! What's going on now?" Note: Lightspeed's name is an oxymoron compared to how he really is. He's not slow physically, but his central processor is. The reason for this is because Lightspeed has dedicated a large, significant portion of his central processor to his dream of burrowing deep into the ground and staying there to do things. This leaves him almost always seeming to be a few seconds behind the rest of the Autobots in functioning and in battle. Yet he's still able to follow orders as well as others around, mostly as a sort of instinct than any kind of actual thought. He has yet to get permission to fulfill his dream. Takes it out on Decepticons once he realizes they're around. Skills: Day dreaming, Following Around, Taking Hits Apocryphacius Species: Quintesson Faction: Earth Domination Command Function: TECH SUPPORT "This is tech support. If you could just hold on for a few more millennia... eheh HA haha..." Note: Unlike the other civil, peace-mongering Quintessons, Apocryphacius is a throwback the likes of which have not been seen for ages. Captured by the Earth Domination Command at a young age, he was carefully brought up to serve their bidding. He serves them as a customer tech support representative and is cruel, capricious, and utterly uncaring. Apocryphacius likes humans. They make funny noises when he experiments on them. Is rumoured to assist the Autobots on the side, but no one can prove anything. In his spare time, Apocryphacius enjoys creating doomsday devices, grafting together unholy hybrids, and trying to convince people to format C:. Skills: Customer_Tech_Support, Mad_Science, Medical_Malpractice Fireflight Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: Scout "When I'm in the skies, no Enemy remains unseen, and therefore, no enemy remains safe." Note: Rumored to have the keenest optics, Fireflight's attention span and patience is infinite. He can sit and watch and wait for weeks without moving until he is satisfied with what he sees. Dedicates most of his processor speeds to analyzing what he sees, and what best use to put it to in order to advance the Autobot cause. Oftentimes is so wrapped up in his analyzing that he flies straight into others! Not that he cares about collateral damage. That is SILVERBOLTS problem. Kup Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: N/A "Shut the hell up and listen to me, you idiots." Note: Kup was an old veteran who once helped subdue thousands of worlds on his ten thousand campaigns. Provided words of wisdom and advice to the other Autobots, so long as they stayed quiet and listened to him. Autobots that interrupted him when he told his tales of conquest were frequently beaten within an inch of their lives. An abusive enerholic, Autobots feared tutelage by Kup. Hot Rod was his star student, and Kup subjected him to brutal training regimens so that he "wouldn't turn out like that wuss, Optimus." Unfortunately for Kup, he was all too successful. Once transformed into a Cybertronian pickup truck and wielded an acid musket that fired laser bolts. Skills: Beatings, Drinking, Training, Storyteller Chimera Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: SCRAPPER'S SECRETARY/SNIPER "I exist as a reminder of the possibilities, and to make sure those possibilities never come to be." Alternate Quote: "You're an awesome shot, Shockwave!" Note: While her core programming was copied from that of an Autobot Warrior, Chimera gained the Decepticon perspective through the teachings and care of Doubleback. She volunteered for some of the most dangerous missions with the same bravado and near recklessness of the Autobot that she had been copied from. However her personality was forever warped when her undercover stint as an Autobot came to an abrupt end at the hands of a certain mad scientist. Rescued by the Decepticons in a daring infiltration, Chimera was restored by medics to the best of their abilities. The brazen personality remains, however over-cautiousness tends to temper the wild flights-of-fancy. Memories of her ordeal keep her from simply vanishing, however, and the desire to help those fighting for peace keeps her at the sides of those who would continue the struggle. Chimera's pyramid jet form sports both a plasma generator and ballistic railguns. In robot mode she carries both a gauss pistol and laser pistol for added security, as well as several knives. Skills: Area knowledge Cybertron, Explosives, Trick shooting, Sniper, Oracle, HTML, Ener-Coffee Avalanche Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: Peacemonger "One is far stronger, when they don't have to fight." Note: Avalanche is a mech who has completely dedicated himself to pacifism. Despite his huge size, and awe inspiring strength, he has taken a vow of non-violence. However, he himself will never allow another innocent to be harmed in his presence. Actively he'll protect those, who cannot protect themselves. Though, after such encounters, he meditates on the violence he had brought upon the other. Hoping that one day, his example might affect those around him, to follow the path has dedicated himself too. Americon Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: CULTURAL ANALYST "I will never stop resisting the oppression of the Autobots... IN AMERICA!" Note: Americon's purpose within the Decepticons is to help them better understand American culture and help facilitate friendly relations between Americans and Decepticons. A technical wizard and one of the most level-headed of all the Decepticons, Americon is well known as someone who can always be counted on. Inspired by the stories of the Founding Fathers opposing British rule during the Revolutionary War, Americon hopes to help the United States overthrow the Autobots and restore peace and Democracy. A triple-changer, Americon has twin blasters in robot mode, hyper-rockets in eagle mode, and a small defensive turret in tape mode. Americon is a determined fighter, and while his armaments aren't very strong, he's tough enough to absorb Autobot attacks until his comrades have retreated to safety. Skills: History in America, Culture in America, Geography in America, War in America Geist Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: SPECIAL OPERATIONS "Tyrants use fear to remain on top, but they themselves will always have the most fear to exploit of all." Note: Once an Insecticon, Geist volunteered to undergo a rebuild to become part of the Sweep squad. A program initiated by his Decepticon cell to raise up lesser battle-successful Decepticon warriors to the high standards needed to counteract the brutal Autobots. The uniformity in their chosen form was selected to mirror the old style visages of former Decepticon heros. Boisterous and fond of life's bounty of goodness, Geist becomes a completely different mech when engaged in warfare. Seeks to bring the feeling of terror to the Autobots who need to be broken down mentally to be truely defeated. A keen observer of behaviour and psycological analysist. Able to cloak his presence via holographic masking, allowing for the element of surprise. His tactics are those of the small and desperate opposition against and insurmountable army. Most effective as an explosives expert when he manages to slip past enemy lines. Skills: Covert Operations, Tracking, Learning Your Fears Marissa Xabat Species: Human Faction: Terran Function: EDC Second in Command "Party time!" Note: Born in 1983, Marissa coasted on the reputation and successes of her parents, getting through EDC boot camp despite never applying herself. She is infamous for being the only soldier to pass without breaking a single nail. Superficial and ditzy, Marissa was quickly taken 'under the wing' of EDC Commander Compton Xabat. After a whirlwind romance, Marissa emerged with a promotion to second in command and a husband. Prone to abusing her rank and participating in rampant infighting, Marissa lords her position over anyone and everyone. Incompetent in the field, it's been theorized by the troops that she's gone into battle drunk on multiple occasions. Skills: Alcohol_Consumption, Deviousness, Wearing_A_Lot_Of_Leather Fleet Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: WARRIOR Rank: 2/Wing Leader - Aerospace "If you want to inspire others to fight for themselves, it's best to look good while fighting for them!" Note: Charming, brave, daring, a bit reckless, and more than a little arrogant. Considered shallow by some. Believes the best way to win is to win spectacularly. Focuses more on fancy trick maneuvers than actually useful combat tactics. Prone to bragging, but actions follow words - regularly risks his life for his comrades. Praise and thanks are reward enough - he seeks no other compensation. Was once one of the 'disposable shocktroopers' employed by the Autobots, but has escaped their oppression. As a robot, can channel excess heat in a powerful plasma blast from either guns or foot-thrusters. Uses a pair of energon daggers for close combat, standard lasers and ballistics for ranged. As a pyramid jet, is also armed with air-to-air rockets. Skills: Acrobatics, Aerobatics, Acting, Oration, Sharpshooting, Risk-Taking, Trick Piloting Compton Xabat Species: Human Faction: Terran Function: EDC Supreme Commander "I so enjoy cracking open a robot. It's like opening a present." Note: A ruthless terrorist mastermind, Compton Xabat is the leader of the Earth Domination Command and one of the most feared men on the Earth. Few have seen the face behind his hooded mask, and fewer know of his past. It is rumored, however, that Compton Xabat's parents and siblings were killed by Autobots, and this has fueled him with a burning desire for vengeance upon them. Combines military genius with scientific knowledge, and has outfitted his entire army with equipment reverse-engineered from the Transformers he has personally vivisected. Enjoys playing the Autobots and Decepticons against each other for his own benefit. While he is a determined and focused leader, he does tend to play favorites, especially with his wife, Marissa Xabat. This can undermine morale, but few dare to question Compton Xabat openly. Skills: Reverse-engineering, Psychology, Terrorism Catechism Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: AIR COMMANDER "Life isn't fair, but that's no reason to give up." Note: Catechism has questioned her part in the Decepticon cause time and time again. Sometimes, she wonders if the Autobot Republic might have the right idea, if only they would change their methods a bit. However, the end doesn't justify the means, it is that thought that keeps her with the Decepticons, where she brings a more militaristic approach to the table. Equipped with a veritable personal armoury of various weapons, her favourite is the electrified whip she took from her Autobot overseer the day she beat his face in and fled. She transforms into a space-capable F-35B. Skills: Cultural_Knowledge:_Autobot_Republic, Acrobatics, Aerobatics, Debate, Questioning Sam Species: Human Faction: Earth Domination Command Function: MAD SCIENTIST "I guess I could part with ONE of my doomsday weapons and still be feared!" Note: An EDC genetic experiment to see if the humans could create and train the perfect super-scientist to design devious weapons with which to hold the world hostage. Prone to cackling maniacally at socially inappropriate times. Winner of the Nobel Prize for Mass Destruction, 2029, for blowing up part of the Pacific Ocean. Currently plans to build himself a giant robot body with enhanced sensors for spying on the Cybertronians. Skills: Evil Laugh, Impractical Weaponry, Telephone Numbers of World Leaders Durango Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: DEMOLITIONS "Good sir, would you please be so kind as to vacate the premises in a quick, yet orderly fashion, and find yourself suitable protective coverings?" Note: While on Cybertron, Durango mingled with the elite classes, enjoying the finer things in life, such as fine ener-cognac, chess, and his favorite pastimes: oratory and debate. After suffering a brutal broken left pinky-digit during an uprising of his estates' minions, he fell in line with the Autobots in order to gain their support in quelling his errant subjects. Long an amateur chemist, he has found new life amongst the faction's ranks as a demolitions expert, He does feel a tad 'above' his fellow Autobots, and isn't afraid to expouse on said fact -- eloquently -- at a moment's notice. Skills: Oration, Debate, Blowing_Things_The_F!:)_Up ADDENDUM: Durango is dead. Quickswitch Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: ASSAULT UNIT "A confused enemy..." Note: Note: A living weapon, Quickswitch is as much banner of the Autobot cause as he is a direct and lethal arm in the conflict. Glorifying the opulance of the Autobot position, the unprecedented number of modes he possesses are an obscene and deadly excess, highly energon intensive, all destructive and oriented for Rodimus Prime's goal of conquest and domination. Examplifying everything the Autobots stand for, Quickswitch is a virtual one-robot army with the ability to transform three times as fast as normal. Bearing no less than six modes, he transforms from assault robot into an armor piercing drill tank, an assault hovercraft cruiser, a jet-propelled laser pistol, a savage assault beast with stealth shielding, and a sub-orbital fighter jet, and armed with a pair of photon blasters in all modes. A fierce proponant of the Autobot cause, esteemed by some Quickswitch is nonetheless plagued by misgivings of others and misgivings of his own. By rights an Autobot elite, an aristocrat, Quickswitch found himself judged warily at best by some, and at worst, shunned by his fellows, socially beyond that of a powerful, cutthroat warrior, into something entirely freakish in design and function. Despite this, arrogant to a fault as one of the finest warriors to carry the banner of conquest, yet resentful of being treated as little more than chattel in a double standard by his own esteemed Command. Can be cruel, compassionate, contemptuous, friendly, contented, or wrathful. Competely unpredictable. A savage warrior responsble for the subduing and deaths of many, many Decepticons, and even some Autobots, a cruel torturer of those few left alive, and then not for long. Third hand accounts have also reported the frighteningly illogical Quickswitch encouraging his allies to show no mercy to their foes, then permitting some foes to leave the field alive, showing compassion, but there are no first hand accounts of this. Andrea Lassiter Species: Human Faction: Terran Function: EDC Head Torturer "I don't really care what you know. But you will BEG tell me everything you know before I am done with you." Note: Andrea Lassiter has had a very long and notable career with the Earth Domination Command, rising in the ranks of the Intelligence division due to her ruthless and methodical efficiency -- so much so that the average civilian would soil himself under a direct stare. In 2015 she mastered the 'art' of gleaning intelligence from Cybertronian prisoners, and has since become one of the most feared humans on the planet. There are even rumors that Compton Xabat hesitates to cross her. Skills: The_Glare, Interrogation, Intimidation, Torture Sunder Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: SPECIAL OPERATIONS "Why can't we all just get along?" Note: Sunder is the epitome of the Guardian Angel. After his voluntary conversion into a Sweep to give the Decepticons a fighting chance against the Evil Autobots™, Sunder does what is necessary, although deep in his core he wishes he didn't have to. Friendly and gregarious among his comrades, but becomes incredibly angry at the thought of anyone being oppressed, enslaved, or unjustly imprisoned. This anger is what fuels him when the time comes to stand against the Evil Autobots™ and their incomprehensible tyranny. Skills: Hunting, Tracking, Spreading the Love Around, Pack-Tactics Hinder Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: Harbinger of Cuteness "Ooh, shiny!" Note: Hinder is the newest and youngest Decepticon cassette, built by her siblings purely for the fun of it. She's bouncy, and energetic, and pretty well useless except for the cute factor. People doing mean things make her unhappy, though, and she'll tell them quite plainly that their meanness is just not nice. Skills: Bouncing, Simpering, Distracting Grimlock Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: Dinobot Commander "To think, you're about to be slain by I, Grimlock! Bit of an honor, wot?" Note: Few Autobots are stronger, tougher, or braver than Grimlock- and he knows it. Grimlock is by far the greatest creation of the mad scientist Wheeljack. Originally intended to be a mindless killing machine, Grimlock soon developed a keen intellect. Charismatic, jovial, and utterly ruthless, Grimlock assumed command of his fellow Dinobots, shaping them into an elite commando unit. Armed with his combination Galaxial Rocket Launcher/Energo Sword, Grimlock could wreak great swaths of destruction on Earthen cities, but he doesn't, considering humans not worth his time or energy. Secretly resents Rodimus Prime, but knows he can't depose the Autobot tyrant until the time is right. Until then, Grimlock serves the Autobot cause with gusto. Skills: Swordsmanship, English_Accent, Commando Tactics. Tantrum Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: FUELER "Anger is the fuel for the fires of war." Note: Prefers reason over brute force. When not fulfilling his duties as a refueling specialist, Tantrum seeks to guide others in controlling their negative emotions. Considered to be one of the most level-headed Decepticons. Prefers to use rational discussion to solve conflicts. Loathes fighting, but is willing to do whatever he must to battle the oppressive forces of the Autobots. Combines with fellow Predacons to form Predaking. Skills: Psychology, Philosophy, Group Therapy Razorclaw Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: Predacon Commander Rank: 2/Sergeant "Quick thinking and knowledge of one's environment is paramount to ultimate knowledge." Note: Razorclaw is forever assessing the situation around him while taking in every detail as fast as possible. This usually leads to very quick commands with one word given to his fellow predacons and quick decisive actions taken by him. Often thought of as reckless, his plans come to fruition when making very quick strikes, but is flexible as time goes on. When not called to action, he is a professor of higher learning and 'unique thinking', which he hopes to return to someday. Currently he doesn't think it'll happen, as long as the Autobot oppression lingers. Predaking Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: GUARDIAN "Protect first, ask questions later." Note: The closest thing to a perfect guardian that the Decepticons have. As a defender he has no equal; as a hunter he has no restraints. While his actions result from seemingly savage, animal instinct, he seems to act with specific intent to protect those around him. Uses his incredibly keen senses to track down and eliminate any who have harmed those around him. His apparent compassion for lesser beings is his only known weaknesses. Skills: Tracking, Hunting Shockwave Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: HIGH-ENERGY METAPHYSICS "Knowing others is wisdom, knowing yourself is enlightenment." Note: Approaches mysticism in a logical, objective manner. His highly advanced state of awareness makes it hard for others to understand or deal with his intuitive, emotional thinking. Keeps watch for the chance to explore previously unknown states of being and open gateways to other planes of existence, since logic (more so than personal preference) dictates that the shackles of Autobot oppression cannot be thrown off by the Decepticons themselves due to their peace-loving, largely ineffectual natures. In his empowered form, can emit psychic energy from his own enlightened mind, achieving supernatural feats. Holds both life and death in his two hands, possesses the wisdom to know when to use each. High fuel use, but can be powered by the innate harmony of the universe. Although blind, supernatural awareness grants him the equivalent of sight. When the Autobots were closing in on the location of his school, Shockwave vanished several years ago in front of dozens of his students and has not been seen since. It is believed by some that he will eventually return, an event that will foretell the fall of the evil Autobot hegemony and the coming of a new age. Skills: Knowledge: All_That_Is, Science: Pandimensional, Science: Applied Metaphysics, Knowledge: Enlightenment, Tactics: Psychic Master, Knowledge: Unknowable Fulcrum Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: Industrialist "Selfishness is the only virtue." Note: An upbeat and optimistic Decepticon, Fulcrum firmly believes in the philosophy of acting only in ones self interest. Openly scornful of the concept of the "greater good", Fulcrum always ensues he is reembursed in full for any action undertaken. In robot mode, Fulcrum carries a huge golden war hammer in one hand, its head carved with the cybertronian symbol for money, and the only thing able to work the patented "Fulcrum Metal" that he sells only to the highest bidder. In MiG-29 mode he's equiped with wing-mounted Cold Rays, able to freeze metal until it shatters. Although Fulcrum is friendly and charming, he values personal freedom and property above all, and will only follow those who have similar ideals. Skills: Free-Market-Captialism, Objectivism, Metallurgy Swoop Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: Bombardier Note: Loud, rude, and abusive. Nothing delights Swoop more than the reactions of his comrades after he mercilessly reviles them, the exception being when he dismantles innocent Decepticons. Socially inept due to his undesirable personality. Has a superiority complex from being in Grimlock's unit. In Pterodactyl mode, uses flame breath and missiles to cripple unsuspecting Decepticons. As a robot, has a thermal sword used exclusively for beheadings. Skills: Air Raids, Berating Everyone, Knowledge:Tasteless Jokes Rampage Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: Pirate TV Programmer Host Note: Long Live the Airwaves! A thoughtful and caring Predacon, Rampage was enraged by the tyranny and censorship of the Autobots, as well as their propensity for infringing on his right to sit on his rump and watch TV all day. As well as joining the Resistance to free his friends and others, he found himself having to compensate for the lack of quality and quantity of Television Programming under Autobot Occupation by becoming a Pirate TV host himself--when he's not curled up on someone's lap or watching TV himself. While he prefers to curl up and be petted rather than fight, he will fight when properly motivated. Skills: TV Trivia, MTV Trivia, Tacklehugging, TV Pirate Broadcasting, Stealth Skydive Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: Air Warfare Strategist "It can Fly! It can FLY!!!!!" Note: Skydive is smart. And he knows it. Skydive is good looking. And he knows it. He is one of the few Autobots that can fly, and he knows that too. He purposely uses big words so that other people will not understand what he is saying. Modest? Not in the least. He knows the most about flying and knows that the Autobots need his input when it comes to aerial tactics. Skydive also likes to put together flying machines piloted by humans to see if they work and making humans jump off of tall structures to take notes about how they fall. He believes that he is the rightful leader for the Aerialbots and has a new scheme to knock off Silverbolt everyday. Skydive wants to be the only flying Autobot and spends much energy trying to convince his brothers and other fliers to get pick up truck modes, will often buzz random facilities and showboat about crowded cities. Dee-Kal Species: Transformer Faction: Junkion Function: DISRUPTION Rank: 1/Pirate Pixie "Up yours. I do it when '''I'm' ready."'' Note: Brazen young Junkette with bad attitude. Spiteful and derogatory. Learnt basic repair skills from Junkion buccaneer Monstereo. Can fix most things if coerced or bribed. Often resorts to Junkion instincts. Such results work, but no-one knows how. Uses in-built spray guns for most things from defence to graffiti and disguises. Plays pranks on the unwary - re-sprays them to look like the enemy, fuses side-arms or spot-welds their legs together during a rest cycle. Watches 'Tom & Jerry' cartoons and wrestling shows, loves manga comics and punk/rock. Hates the sky, the ocean, anything blue. Pulls the wings off Insecticons. Picks on humans, but will not kill them. Personal role models include Penelope Pitstop and Hannah Montana. Addicted to Oprah Winfrey, game shows and reality TV. Converts to hovercar with wingtip blades and twin electro-disruptors. Top speed 335 mph. Devious, but will co-operate if threatened. Uses laser as well as spray guns in robot mode but carries quite an arsenal of low level weaponry. Monstereo Species: Transformer Faction: Junkion Function: PIRATE LORD "Us Rustbeards are never more dangerous than when we're dead. That's why I'm keeping the former Captain alive in shackles!" Note: The Junkion race has long been a people of violent scavengers, taking from the rich and poor alike. Their rise to recent power stemming from interception of Terran broadcasts, Junkions have picked up a lot of bad traits and and habits that have proven as an asset to the pillaging game. You'd be hard pressed to find a louder more raucous people in the Galaxy. Living loud and sinning proud, it's only natural that there is a long line of Captains each overpowered by the next to rise in their place. Rustbeard be that most coveted and dangerous of titles. The previous Rustbeard, Wreck-Gar the Suave, was recently overthrone by a most ruthless and cunning crewmate. Monstereo the Monster Tamer. A crafty and resourceful young buckaneer, Monstereo has broken traditions left, right and center. First of which was he elected to have his predacessor imprisoned for eternity rather than take his head as a trophy. As a dabbler in science and hunter of Quintessons, Monstero prizes taking knowledge and technology to advance his growing fleet of ships and take the Galaxy one cargo at a time. He's not above murder, kidnapping and blackmailing to meet his ends either. What was once a small rarely heard of threat has now become news throughout the Galaxy. The dreaded Captain Monstereo Rustbeard grows in infamy. Skills: Navigation: Space, Engineering: Weaponry, Monster Enslavement Telestar Species: Transformer Faction: Unaffiliated Function: GUERILLA RADIO "Can't stop the signal." Note: Not much is known about Telestar, save for his radio broadcasts over all broadband channels. A brilliant technological mind, he has yet to be caught, and even experienced operators find it difficult to cut out the sound of his sporadic pirate radio broadcasts, which he has named "Radio KY." Runabout Species: Transformer Faction: Unaffiliated Function: Terrorist "A pretty car makes an even prettier wreck." Note: Likes to watch things blow up -- the bigger the explosion the better. Uses parked cars and gas station fuel pumps for target practice. Usually very busy as a Battlecharger, but terrified of boredom. Transforms into .5 seconds. Maximum speed 300 km/h. Range: 900 km. He uses a particle beam rifle that shoots a high-energy beam of neutrons with devastating results. Easily distracted by a beautiful car - because he wants to destroy it, not admire it. Kicked out of the Decepticons for his pyromania, but actually prefers to attack Autobots more than anything else. Whirl Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: Aerial Assault "I'm not crazy, I'm just..off." Note: Calm, cool, and collected; described as intelligent, cunning, and thought provoking. At least when he's taking his 'happy pills'. Behind closed doors and on certain days, Whirl is more than borderline insane, even going so far as to lash out and intentionally hurt himself and his teammates. Despises the theater and anything associated with it almost as much as his job. Armed with a shell cannon on his right hand in robot mode. Skills: Neglecting Medication, Self Harm Springer Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: AERIAL STRIKE Rank: 4/Lieutenant - Military "The strength of one's opponent is measured by how quickly it takes to shatter it." Note: A powerful Autobot fighter, Springer has earned a reputation for not only being a fearsome relentless opponent, but one without a shred of remorse and a penchant for toying with his victims before killing. He heads the 'Wreckers' special force that is often tasked with missions involving the slaughter of Decepticons and their sympathists. Deceptively easy going and with wise-cracks for any situation, that guilded smile hides a cunningly vicious killer who will at the drop of the hat brutalise or execute anyone percieved as crossling the line. Such a line changes regularly enough to keep people on their toes. Due to his skill however, he is forgiven if an ally or two ends up in the repair bay, or dead. OOC: Springer is often in and out on assignment, oppression is a busy job. He's high ranking enough that he tends to act as he wants on occasion short of being called up by someone with more pull than him. Questioning him without less than a rank of 5, good reason, or him having a good day, is courting injury. He has people who may think he's a 'friend', but in reality he'll backstab anyone for his convenience. He respects Rodimus Prime and follows him with what can be called loyality-- kind of. Divebomb Species: Transformer Faction: Predacon Function: Aerial Defense "Battles are won when you dig in and hold your ground." Note: He's like the kid who never gets to play with the others - resentful of his alternate form, since he's the only Predacon with a flying animal mode. He prefers to be on the ground where most of the Autobots - and the action - are. Builds bunkers, shelters, foxholes and other defensive structures. Back-mounted rocket thrusters allows speeds of 300mph, 2000 mile range. Uses this mobility to outflank Autobot ground assaults and pursuit. Particle-beam rifle can shoot out an Autobot tire from 10,000 feet, but avoids sniper attacks that inflict critical harm. With fellow Predacons, forms Predaking. Jetfire Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: Aerial Defense "Resistance is futile." Note: One of the most feared Autobots. Vicious in battle, but believes ultimate victory will come through treating enemies as prey to be hunted to extinction. Incorporates parts and weapons scavenged from defeated enemies and, it is rumored, from fallen allies. Flies halfway around the planet in 30 minutes. Prone to mechanical failure due to second-hand technology. Dredclaw Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: SPECIAL OPERATIONS "I've got six million tricks to keep you alive, now keep still!" Note: Having undergone the process to become a Sweep in order to become strong enough to remove wounded Decepticons from the battlefield in order to repair them, Dredclaw is a very talented and resourceful medic. Cheerful and magnanimous, he strives his best to keep the damage done to his comrads by the villainous Autobots to a minimum. Hates seeing other beings in pain. Uses his razor sharp talons skillfully as scalpels. As sweepcraft, has infrared and ultraviolet optical sensors, faster-than-light capabilities, and high-powered ceramic dart turret. As robot, has laser rifle he often disdains to use for the horrible damage that it inflicts on others. Skills: Medtech innovations, Eluding capture, Pack-tactics Sky Lynx Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: Plantary Destroyer Note: A fearsome fighter, boarderlines between Primative and Logical, sometimes however slipping to his more brutal primative tendacies when in combat. Cunning and deceptive, like that of a serpent, he is one to not be trusted for long unless the plan so suits his needs. He is cruel and has pleasure in ripping anyone to shreads, even using humans if he is allowed as a bite-sized snack(though he can not eat humans, he still enjoys feeling there bones crush under his powerful jaws). Markdown Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: OPPORTUNIST "Nobody competes with me." Note: The worst kind of capitalist, Markdown uses his connections in the Autobots to eliminate competition and ensure highly profitable enterprises for himself and himself alone. Known for founding A-Mart, the only supermarket chain on the Earth. Humans are forbidden by Autobot law from competing with A-Mart, and this ensures that Markdown can rake in obscene profits by overcharging humans for even the most basic of consumer goods. Sees nothing wrong with using slave labor to make products. Transforms into a General Motors H12 Hummer, which is capable of heavy towing, off-road driving, amphibious travel, and boasts a range of 100 miles. Holds most other Autobots in contempt, and, aside from some important friends, he is not very popular. Skills: Buying Off Autobot Leaders, Market Manipulation, Being A Rich Jerk Headstrong Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: HEAVY DEFENSE "We're all in this together." Note: The only Female to have joined the Predacons to date, her name is something in a practice of irony. Something of a free-spirit, calm and fluid in nature, going with the flow of the situation. This has earned her some negativity, leading few to believe that she is not as devoted to the cause that she has chosen. In truth, she is. Her easy going nature is something of a cover, self created to help keep herself centered and focused on the situation at hand rather then obsessing over control and order. Can become a powerful and solid leader when needed, strong shoulders ready to bear the responsability of any situation. Transforms into a heavily armored Rhinocerous, capable of increased bursts of speed for the purpose of ramming charges. Combines with fellow Predacons to form Predaking. Sixshot Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: SOLO COMMANDO "Life is worth living and defending-- unfortunately the conflict comes when one must risk it to protect another." Note: Sixshot likes to fight with a passion, enough that it can evoke a sense of unease in his fellow Decepticons. It was what he was designed for, a transformer with six forms all geared towards viciously violent combat. Such a tendancy is however held incheck by a rigid set of rules, a code of ethics that he strives to live by each day. Fairness, justice all belong to its basis. Sixshot would like to be as idealistic as his comrades, but his outlook on life is more that of a realist. Assigned often to the dangerous missions when diplomacy is hopeless, he is good at what he does. Inspite of his intimidating dossier, Sixshot can be found often around human allies. Fond of children, he has been known to allow them to use him as a large toy to play about. Fusillade Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: Independent Privateer "A little stealing is a dangerous part, but stealing largely is a noble art." Note: Clever and beguiling, this pirate queen uses her silver tongue to talk down other Decepticons horrified by her devilish ways. The bigger the steal, the bigger the thrill for her. Delights in close-range sword fighting; fancies herself a royal naval version of Robin Hood. Named for the massive broadsides that her ship, the Silver Mako, uses to incapacitate space convoys laden with the resources the Decepticons need to continue their struggle against Autobot tyranny. Warlike altmode of a space bomber is used to escort other Decepticon ships, and to partially stow cargo in the spare room of her bomb bays. Comeptitive, has a rivalry with other pirates like Rustbeard, Monster Tamer. Despite the cheery exterior, she is genuinely unhappy with the methods she must use to help her kind, but feels that few others are willing to take the steps necessary to foster their own well-being. Skills: Bucklin' Swashes, Stealing From the Rich, Moral Ambiguity, Mech in Every Port Onslaught Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: Offensive Combat Specialist "WHAT'S IN MY WAY WILL END UP UNDER MY HEEL!" Note: Where his standard method of acting is strategic and of a mind to hold back from physical battle this Onslaught is not. This Onslaught prizes physical power and determination as the keys to victory and will use both to maximum effect which lends him a personality that is stubborn to the point of obstinacy and thick skinned enough where he'd sooner punch his way through a boulder then walk around it. His heavily armored vehicle mode compliments his natural tendency to thrust himself into the middle of battle and not remove himself till there is no one left to fight. Skills: Tree bashing, lumbering, pummeling. Michael Briar Species: Human Faction: Terran Function: RESISTANCE LEADER "Freedom cannot be bestowed; it must be achieved." Note: Michael Briar was a simple weapons engineer for AAI Corporation, before the EDC took it over and attempted to force all the employers to fight for them. In the confusion his wife, sister, and sons tried to escape but were killed. Michael was wounded, losing an eye and part of an arm. Now he leads a small resistance band in North America out of a hidden base called Sanctuary. His meager group does what they can to harass the far superior EDC and Autobots but what they lack in materials and manpower, they make up for with resourcefulness and luck. Abilities: Michael has proven to be a brave and charismatic leader gaining many rebels under his command. Over the years, Michael has learned to pilot most military and civilian vehicles from aircraft to ground vehicles to even exo-suits. Carries a slide action M11 handgun and M16A2 when out in the field or whatever might be at hand when in a pinch. Weaknesses: Lacking suitable equipment to fight a proper war can leave Michael and his resistance fighters vulnerable from autobot or EDC attacks. With more and more refugees slipping into Sanctuary, Michael has to contend with feeding and taking care of them as well as his resistance fighters. With everything in short supply, this can prove problematic. Foxfire Faction: Autobot Function: Attack Beast Note: Known as "The Beast of Autobot Castle", Foxfire is rarely seen until he is sent out to attack. He is roughly half the size of the average Transformer, but entirely dangerous, and even deadly. Armed with vicious fangs and claws, he tears into his victims, occasionally even burning them with flames from his mouth. He is something of a mascot to the Autobots, a pet of sorts; this, of course, bodes ill for the Decepticons. No one has ever heard Foxfire speak...and lived. Prowl Species: Transformer Faction: Autobot Function: STRATEGIST Rank: 8 - Imperial Police / Head Inquisitor "Logic is the ultimate weapon." Note: PROWL will keep at a task for as long as it takes. Strives to find reason and logic in everything. His love of the Autobot Empire has achieved a zealot-like state. Constant apologist for the "necessary" brutalities of war. A master strategist, he will stop at nothing to get the job done. PROWL essentially has no morals -- the end ALWAYS justifies the means. Brutal commander of the Autobot Praetorian Guard. Once Optimus Prime's right-hand bot, rumors of his involvement with his death still circulate to this day. Fires wire-guided missiles and high-corrosive acid pellets. Skills: Tactics, Repression, War Crimes, Atrocities